


Occhi marroni

by GeoFender



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoFender/pseuds/GeoFender
Summary: Giorno 14 del writober 2018Prompt: CuccioloPerché a volte, anche un paio d'occhi marroni, uno dei colori più comuni al mondo, possono mandarti fuori combattimento.





	Occhi marroni

_Puttana_.

 

Senti dire, il tono inconfondibile, nonostante quella parola non sia stata rivolta. Ma d'altronde gli insulti non hanno sempre lo stesso suono sulla bocca di tutti?

 

 

Quel caldo sguardo marrone, quegli occhi _da cucciolo_ , in cui intravedi il riflesso di un cuore spezzato. O forse è solo la tua impressione.

 

 

Ciò che importa è che tu sia riuscita a stamparle un sorriso sulle labbra, un sorriso che le arriva in quei bellissimi occhi e spazza via la tristezza.

 

 

È bastato solo dire una _stronzata colossale_ , ma ne è valsa decisamente la pena.

 

«Eleonora.»

 

 

«Eva.»

 

 

Posi un pollice sulla sua palpebra, cercando di togliere quel poco di eyeliner in eccesso, creando più danno del dovuto. Ora sembra ancora più un cucciolo, ma di dalmata.

 

 

«Vai in bagno, hai del trucco sbavato.»

 

 

E la osservi andare via, pensando solo di essere fottuta.

 

 


End file.
